Dear Diary
by aurlyza
Summary: The repeated seventh year is made even more eventful at Hogwarts when Draco Malfoy proposes a truce to Harry Potter. What is the Slytherin really hiding up his sleeves?


**Couple:** Draco/Harry **Rating:** T (Currently) **Genre:** Romance/Humour **Disclaimer:** Any known character of the Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowlings  
Warning: Not beta-ed and bits of coarse language

**SCENARIO**  
**The repeated seventh year is made even more interesting for Harry when Draco proposes a truce once and for all. What does the Slytherin really have up his sleeves?**

* * *

**~DEAR DIARY~**

Chapter One

* * *

Draco Malfoy was never the world's biggest prat by default.

No, sir not he.

He just so happened to be born into one of the wealthiest Pureblood lineage in England by a mere stroke of blessed star. The blessed star was of course the wealth, what else would it be. So yes, just blame it on the wealth and those other snotty pure-blooded little friends he grew up with.

Not to mention the one most influential figure in his life. Lucius Malfoy would die standing frothing in the mouth if he were to see his only son fraternising with the Muggles. Not a single piece of anything in Malfoy Manor came from the Muggle world. Everything ran by magic and magic was solely meant only for Purebloods like them.

Narcissa Malfoy was a different story. Despite her award-winning high and mighty display of sniffing at the Muggles through the bridge of her high nose like as though suggesting they hadn't hit the bathroom for days, his mother never really did mind them, she merely ignored them on the basis of upholding Pureblood protocol.

Draco should know, he was four when he slipped into her private dressing room when she forgot to lock it and saw her playing dress-up from head to toe in what she deemed to be the latest Muggle fashion do.

"Tell anyone and I'll make sure you live the rest of your life believing that you're a girl."

For a boy who simply loved being a boy it likened to a life versus death threat and so without further adieu he wisely left it at that.

Everyone was entitled to have little secrets of their own, even Draco himself. The best chocolates definitely came from the Muggle world. Bless Dobby, how very dearly Draco had missed that elf.

Then it was time for Hogwarts. Draco's parents took him to Diagon Alley and it was at Madam Malkin's he met a boy. A tiny and bony creature with wiry black hair and taped up glasses and the boy was clothed in shabby garments. No doubt bagging the title of a very distinguished pauper.

Oh but the boy had the greenest eyes and in Draco's unbiased opinion, had shone brighter than his mother's exquisite collection of emeralds. The boy's skin was rosy fair and looked kind of soft, the softest he had ever witnessed on a boy. The boy had the word Muggle or maybe half-Muggle stamped all over him and so Draco being the ever dutiful son adopted his father's sparkling manners reserved only for Muggles, with vividly flying colours.

The rest was history.

Just shift the blame on the cosmos into landing them on the warring scales of each other. They snarled, cursed, fought and the boy even branded Draco with an impressive scar on his chest. Yes it bleeding hurt like kingdom came but seeing the boy's petrified and no small amount of guilt induced expression afterwards had the effect of the sweetest healing balm. Draco of all people knew the boy hoarded too much gold in his heart and hurting anyone would bleed the boy's golden heart and that was pure golden revenge for Draco.

On that fateful day when Draco was clinging on for dear life on that fragile tower of piled desks whilst that skin-melting hot Fiendfyre was fuming merrily around him, deep down he knew the boy would come flying back for him.

Just don't ask him how he knew alright, he just knew.

"Potter, a word if you please."

"Truly appreciate the loan of your wand, Malfoy."

"Don't mention it."

"So it really was a loan."

"I never said it was a loan, Potter."

"Whatever you say, Malfoy."

Just like that Draco got back his wand and he had to admit, his chest puffed up when the seemingly thick Harry could detect his small act of selfless gesture. It never occurred to Draco that Harry would broadcast his so called honourable deeds to the good side. Okay, that was a lie through and through. Draco was absolutely hoping against hope Harry would do just that. He was a Slytherin after all and all Slytherins were master opportunists.

Nowadays whenever he met one of Harry's cronies, there would always be a friendly clap landing on his shoulders. Draco found out too that Ron Weasley was really overly-protective of Harry like an overpaid bodyguard. That flaming redhead weasel was the only one among Harry's mates who had stubbornly refused to settle old scores with him but Draco didn't take it to heart. All Slytherins had thick skins to begin with.

One lesson Draco had learnt during that senseless war of good versus evil was perseverance. He had plenty of it harnessed in his spirits when snakeyface aka Voldermort was reigning. Furthermore, his latest stint of dabbling into meditation for inner peace had served wonders for his soul.

So now Draco officially owed hero boy a life-debt. He was never officially worried though because he knew Harry would demand absolutely nothing from him.

All in all, life was good and Draco was so looking forward to Hogwarts again. The newly appointed Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt had insisted that the former year in Hogwarts didn't count as educational at all due the inappropriate interference from the Carrows whom had been duly appointed by Voldermort to play spies cum torturers.

Imagine Draco's surprise when his parents called him to the drawing room the day before the eagerly awaited final term was due to start and told him the news.

Inner peace, Draco had to rely on lots and lots of inner peace not to bawl out loud.

"Do not worry, Father, I'll handle this like a man."

"Of course you will, son, you're a Malfoy."

There was just one catch with the life-debt issue.

It was a very huge, life changing catch actually.

Why oh why did hero boy have to have a Black root somewhere up the family tree?

"Draco, he saved you once, I'm sure he'll do it again if you'd just let go your ego and ask. ''

"Mother, it's never about ego but pride and I will not want to owe Golden Boy anymore favours, especially not in matters such as this."

So for the rest of the day Draco set himself busy indulging his two good friends his ultra-dire predicament because three heads always worked better than one. That night Draco slept like a log.

The self-nominated prince of the Slytherin domain was in the mind that a good night's rest was what he duly needed. After all come morning, there would be another history in the making in Hogwarts.

Albeit a different kind of history altogether.

_~DHDHDH~_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today while I was packing away my stuff, I really should've spell-locked my trunk, oh forget it, I found a rainbow, oh for the love of Merlin, a diary with rainbow covers, you that is, with a matching rainbow card saying 'Happy Belated Eighteenth, My Prince! I wish a poor soul like me could get you a better present but I guess right now this is all I can give you, With All My Love, Your Ardent Admirer'._

_I don't even know why I'm writing it down for you but I thought you should know. Even your pages are shaded with rainbows you know. I think the generous giver is one of my rapidly growing secret admirers, a very young girl no doubt, I mean come on, you're drowned in rainbows. Needless to say everyone of my friends found out, all thanks to Seamus who couldn't keep his trap shut for long. Hermione had insisted on having you thoroughly checked by McGonagall just to make sure there's no foul play. The Headmistress deemed you harmless and I could still hear her laughing even though I was already far, far away from her office._

_And everyone was daring me to write._

_ROAR! I'm a Gryffindor am I not? Besides Luna says diaries are fun, just write anything. Anything! Hah! I bet you she keeps loads of diaries under her bed. Anyway, I personally think it's a very sweet and touching gesture from whoever that person is who gave you to me. So yeah, after a brief intro on how you became mine, now I'm writing._

_I'll start from the train ride then. The moment I returned to the compartment after answering the call of nature, oh for heaven's sake, after a glorious pee, you are my diary and I'm never allowing anyone to read you and so proper language is overrated, I caught Ron and Hermione snogging - again!_

_Bloody insensitive if you ask me. They knew Ginny just dumped me over some mysterious beau. Don't get me wrong, between you and me, I'm elated Ginny did that. You know the feeling when you thought you're not going to live to see another sunrise or feel the rain drizzling on your skin and I don't know what I'm rambling about. Point is, Voldermort is already ashes to ashes and dust to dust and I'm alive and I just want to live my life. Wooing girls is hard work if you ask me._

_Okay enough. Now moving on to more interesting news. Seamus is into blokes as in GAY! And apparently Dean and EVERYONE else have known this since forever saved for me. Where was I again all these years? _

_And listen to this. Apparently this is deemed normal over here. No, Diary don't judge me please, I don't give a damn on who is bent or who is straight it's just that HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THIS ? I'm missing all the normal and fun stuff in a teenager's life and I've yet to.._

"I thought I'd find you here."

A drawl sounded out behind the lamenting hero, who was really warming up to his brand new diary.

Harry's head swiveled, his expression guarded as he craned his neck up to stare at the newcomer in the form of one tall and pale and blond Draco Malfoy.

"Why are you here, Malfoy?"

Said blond merely offered Harry a lazy single shoulder shrug before slouching into the chair next to him.

"The dungeon's getting too rowdy," Draco indulged him chattily, like as though Harry and he had been best mates since day one when everyone knew it was quite the reverse. "Really, Potter, a journal?" he asked, stealing a quick peek at the half filled page.

The pretty rainbow diary snapped shut instantly.

"It's a diary, Malfoy," countered Harry evenly, warily eyeing the intruder to his peaceful reverie. He considered moving away but he was there first. Anyway Draco was not being obtusely rude and did not even make any derogatory comment of his diary being splattered with rainbows, so there was absolutely no reason at all for Harry to start behaving like a constipated troll.

"Is there any reason at all for you to be here?" Harry continued as he leaned back into the chair to relax his stiffen poise. He was after all, a dignified eighteen year old already. Besides it had already been established that the Draco wasn't such a bad arse after all. "Well, Malfoy?"

"A truce perhaps, Potter?"

Harry's dignified poise flailed and his jaw gaped in a most inglorious manner. Did he hear right?

_He's up to something, he wants something from me... What does Draco, prat extraordinaire want anyway..._

The great saviour of the Wizarding world was soon made busy quizzing his digressing thoughts, quite forgetting he still hadn't managed to prompt his jaw shut.

Draco on the other hand, was seen waiting patiently for Harry to get over his shock. When five minutes had come and gone and still no reaction whatsoever, the blond calmly repeated his proposal again.

"Well, Potter, what do you say about a truce between us?"

Harry blinked several more blinks before collecting his fallen poise. He was done weighing all pros and cons and Draco looked dead sincere with the offer. What did Harry have to lose anyway.

"Sure, Malfoy," Harry nodded sagely. "We're both adults now."

The corners of the Slytherin's mouth quirked slightly upwards before evolving into a full bloomed smile lighting up all the way to his eyes, making the Gryffindor's regal posture flounder yet again.

_Draco Malfoy just smiled at me..._ Harry gaped, astonished. His eyes were still adjusting to the foreign sight when Draco spoke again.

"Thank you for saving my life and speaking up for my family that day in Wizengamot."

"Don't mention it."

Draco then solemnly held out his hand. "Let our truce be sealed once and for all, Harry."

Notwithstanding the fact that Harry was stunned to the bones that Draco remembered his given name and knew how to use as well, he did snap his fallen jaw in place and took the proffered hand firmly.

"Truce," Harry affirmed, breaking into a dazzling beam. "Once and for all, Draco."

A battle of who could smile the hardest soon followed, ensuing the monumental handclasp to last a full minute. Harry duly noted that Draco's hand didn't feel as soft as he had always imagined. Sure they fought and traded blows but neither of them had time to actually graze palms before. Draco's palm was as rough as any other bloke and it made Harry feel all self-conscious, being aware of his own pink palm that felt smooth like a girl's despite Aunt Petunia ragging him for many years to scrub the bathroom with harsh detergents.

The Gryffindor was soon drowned in his own thoughts again, utterly oblivious that the Slytherin was watching him real closely in companionable silence, eyes bathed with expertly masked amusement when he caught Harry running a series of disgruntled hair combing with his fingers in an effort to bring down the black strands at the top of his head.

Harry was indeed too engrossed fretting why Draco's hand didn't feel like a girl despite the blond Slytherin looking like one. On second thoughts, no, he decided in earnest, Draco didn't look fragile at all. Harry only ever saw Draco in glorious robes or loosely fitted clothes before but tonight the Slytherin was donning a snug tee-shirt and dark blue jeans that only emphasized his fine-boned but unmistakably very male form in a lithe manner.

_Wait, what? Muggle jeans? Seriously?_

Whatever little reserve Harry felt about their newly found truce melted away completely. Good gracious Merlin, he blinked in daze, Draco's eyes were the most calming shade of grey he had ever seen. Harry swore anyone could drown in shallow waters just by staring at those eyes.

And the grey eyes that were studying Harry just as intently, without clueless Harry realising it of course, had promptly flashed, emitting a warm light in its course, enthralling the hero further. Harry only blinked out of his stupour when the grey eyes began to travel upwards.

"Well, Harry, goodnight then," said Draco as he stood. "Want me to walk you up to your Tower?"

Harry uttered a silent thanks to Merlin when his jaw remained in place upon hearing Draco's gallant offer.

"You go ahead, Draco," he declined with a small smile. "I'm not done yet and this is actually my first diary but I assure you it wasn't me who picked the colour, it's a gift, don't know who..." Unfortunately he couldn't stop blabbering what-not and had only ceased his rantings when Draco flew him another brilliant smile. "Errr...Good night, Draco."

"I'll see you around then," Draco nodded, smiling at him yet again before walking away.

The Gryffindor waited until Draco was out of the Great Hall before he scribbled into his diary again.

_Diary, this must be another universe because Draco Malfoy and I have decided to call for a truce. I can now finally admit that he really is one good looking bloke, tall too, with the most intriguing grey eyes I've ever seen. He seems different, like he's all grown up in the free way he talked and smiled and whoa what a smile! We didn't talk much but I guess this is the outcome of too much fighting for so many years instead of talking like normal people. Maybe we'll settle in soon, after all the truce is so new. Merlin, now this is really weird I wonder how we'll behave around each other from now on? One more thing, he thanked me for saving his life but I really think he saved mine first for letting me use his wand._

_And this new update certainly topped Seamus being gay._

_And Ron will faint._

_Good night, Diary._

With that Harry Potter ended his first ever memoirs in his diary and made his way back to Gryffindor Tower in a blissful mood.

~TBC~


End file.
